The present invention relates generally to an evaporator assembly for an appliance, and more particularly, to a refrigeration appliance that includes an evaporator assembly.
Refrigeration appliances such as domestic refrigerators, typically have both a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment or section. The fresh food compartment is where food items such as fruits, vegetables, and beverages are stored and the freezer compartment is where food items that are to be kept in a frozen condition are stored. The refrigerators are provided with refrigeration systems that maintain the fresh food compartments at temperatures somewhat greater than, or above, 0° C. and the freezer compartments at temperatures below 0° C.
The refrigeration systems for such refrigerators usually include an evaporator for the freezer compartment that cools the air in the freezer compartment of the refrigerator to temperatures below zero degrees Celsius. Air movers, such as fans for example, circulate the air in the freezer compartment for the purpose of bringing the cold air into contact with all sections of the freezer compartment.
Typically, an evaporator can include a plurality of fins that receive an external surface of a pipe through which refrigerant flows. The evaporator is configured to carry out heat exchange with external air passing over the fins and the external surface of pipes. The pipes can have a serpentine arrangement with a plurality of fins disposed around the pipes.